


Comfort

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark decides sad movies have their benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rednihilist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednihilist/gifts).



Clark sits, tears streaming down his face as the movie, Atonement, ends. Lex uses the remote to turn it off and turns his head to his lover with a smile on his face.

"What did you thi... Clark! What's wrong?"

Lex twists on the sofa and puts a hand out, laying it on Clark's thigh.

Clark sniffs and tries to stem his tears. "It's...it's just so sad. It wasn't fair. They were so in love, they should have been happy for the rest of their lives."

At that, Clark's tears fall faster, and Lex turns completely to take him in his arms. Straddling Clark's lap, Lex rains kisses on his face, sipping up tears as he goes and whispering soothing sounds into his ear.

As the tears start to taper off, Lex pulls Clark forward a little and the younger man buries his face in Lex's neck. Lex starts threading his fingers through the soft strands of Clark's hair, continuing to murmur comforting words.

Clark shudders in Lex's arms and burrows closer to him. Lex allows it for a few moments more, but then pulls back. He licks a soft kiss into Clark's luscious mouth, until the brunette gives a small shiver of pleasure. Then he leans back and smiles at him.

"Do you feel better, Clark?"

"Yes. A lot better. Thanks, Lex."

"We're still early in our movie marathon. Do you want to watch one of Christian Bale's more recent hits for a complete change of pace? I know how you drool over him, and it might finish making you feel better. "

Clark smiles a little slyly and snuggles into the other man again. "No. I think I want to watch Atonement again."


End file.
